In the Name of Science
by greyswomenyum
Summary: Prompt: Callie / Cristina as referenced in my story 'Gallery'.   Summary: Cristina's curious.


**Cristina / Callie - Prompt: Cristina/Callie as referenced in 'Gallery' by Anon.**

* * *

><p>They sat on the couch, Callie staring forward in horror as Cristina sat next to her pleading with her for information.<p>

"I'm a doctor, a scientist... I explore the possibilities, I push boundaries."

"Whatever Cristina," She starts in a high pitched amused tone. "If you want to go down on me just ask." She laughs.

"I just... is it weird? I mean isn't it just like doing it to yourself?"

"I'm not talking about this."

"I've heard it's like licking an ice cream. Except not."

Callie blocks her ears and starts to sing loudly.

"La-la-la" When she stops, Cristina restarts her questions.

"No, seriously... what is it like?"

"If you want to know, I'll take you to a club where you can find a random girl."

"Uh... Yuk. My mouth is going nowhere near those skanks... Who knows what they have been and my mouth and I are not ok with that."

"Well, then... you won't find out about what it's like. So sad."

Cristina looks at Callie. Callie's brow creases in confusion until realisation hits her and her faces return to that of shock.

"Uh-uh NO! There is no way."

"Please? What if I was terrible... Those Lesbos with their chart would have me exiled in a matter of seconds. You know firsthand what the lesbians are like – they judge anyone who isn't a gold star."

"Firstly Cristina, the L Word was scripted. It wasn't a documentary, Alice and her Chart don't exist. Also, you are straight so... Who cares if the lesbians judge you?"

"We're sort of friends? We both drink together, we both got dumped by our partners at the same time, and then we dumped our new partners around the same time, we... uh... OK, so we aren't really friends... but I know you take care of things and roller-girl's only just left so I know that you're probably up to date on your ... maintenance."

"Cristina, stop speaking."

"Please?"

"What happens when you are terrible at it, I would be able to use it against you forever."

"I've never been terrible at anything my whole life." She smirks at Callie "I know you've thought about it."

"No actually I haven't."

"How could you not, I'm fucking hot." She pauses "That's what it is. I'm so hot that you couldn't even aspire to get me."

"Cristina you are the one begging." Callie cuts off her

"Oh come on... It'll get at Blondie, big time - she probably expects you to shack up with Mark, maybe if you're with another woman..." She lets her last word linger.

"I'm not letting you eat me out to make Arizona jealous."

"I'll do whatever you want." Cristina states bluntly.

"Whatever I want?"

"Yeah."

"Why is this so important?"

"I just I really want to know."

"How badly?"

"I'm not going to beg."

"You already are." She pauses to think and an idea hits her, making her eyes light up. "So how about this, I'll let you do it, if you do three weeks PEDs rotation and you have to be perky and enthusiastic about it."

"Uh... Deal."

Callie was shocked.

"What? Fuck... You weren't meant to agree. You were meant to say no freaking way and walk off."

"So... take your jeans off."

"Way to go with the foreplay Cristina. No wonder Owen always looks like he's mauling you."

"Shut-up and take your pants off."

"Your bedside manner is just like... your bedside manner."

Cristina looks at Callie, looking as though she was about to cry.

"You really want to do this?"

And just like that Cristina is like a puppy with wide eyes and an enthusiastic nod of her head. Callie even notices a small smile. Again she is taken aback, because really... this is CRISTINA and an enthusiastic response to anything is rare. She sighs in resignation.

"Well go ahead... do your worst." Her hands carelessly flicked in the air and Cristina just looks at Callie. "Ok, so this is the part where you take my pants off." Cristina doesn't move in the slightest, she just looks straight at Callie's fly. "Usually I'd say my eyes are up here, but we both know that's not what you are after." She undoes her fly and wiggles out of her jeans and underwear and threw them away.

"So how do I...?"

"Even I wasn't this pathetic when I went down on Arizona the first time."

"You didn't with Erica?"

"I didn't get a chance. We hadn't really figured out... everything. We only slept with each other four times and we when we did, it was complicated enough."

"So Arizona was the first time you..."

"Yes?" She draws out the word.

"Did she give you, any instructions... or pointers?"

Callie laughs.

"Cristina, it's not that hard. You've had a guy do it to you, just replicate what you liked. Guarantee you will exceed his attempts without trying. Admittedly you won't surpass Arizona, but you can aspire to beat Sloan..."

"Ok, I'm going to do this... I am going to do this. I... can't do this."

"It's not a monster."

"Yes, it is, it's the freaking pink monster ok?"

"Ok. How about you start by touching, then, work your way up down?"

"I can do that." She moves in front of Callie. She starts to move closer and then she stops.

"Just kneel over me." Cristina does as instructed. "Not so close, how is your hand going to get between us?"

"Right." Callie looks at Cristina, immediately words spill from Cristina's mouth. "We aren't going to kiss... this isn't about that."

"Calm down you won't catch lesbian germs. I'm not going to kiss you. Just go with it."

"So I just... like this."

"Yeah. Like that."

Her fingers played with the flesh, tentative at first, her fingers exploring the unchartered territory. Callie looked over Cristina's shoulder. The resident's fingers finally found some purpose, flicking over the bud. Callie's reaction was encouraging and Cristina kept moving over it, flicking it up and down, then rubbing it in circles, then rubbing it left to right. She'd developed enough confidence from the attending reactions and her fingers explored lower. She pushed her two fingers in, and Callie's body shot forward so that her head was now against Cristina's neck.

"Fuck."

"So I'm not terrible..."

"Not totally terrible, no." Callie's eyes flickered closed. While she was going to enjoy this as much as she could, it still disturbed her that it was Cristina doing this to her. As Cristina curled her fingers and rubbed harder against the throbbing bud it was too much for Callie, she couldn't speak so she bit down on the nearest skin.

"FUCK!" Instantly, all movements stopped and Callie sighed, a sigh of relief.

"Stop for a sec – I was going to come."

"Isn't that the beauty of being with women you can just keep going and going?"

"Cristina, this isn't sex – this is an experiment, but I'm not some guinea pig. You get until I come, and then that's it, it over."

"Fine. Scoot forward." Callie did as she was told. Cristina moved her body of the couch and onto the floor in front of it, coming face-to-face with Callie's swollen pink sex.

Again Cristina started off tentative. Licking every inch slowly. It drove Callie more than a little crazy.

"Okay, okay... just get on with it." She said in a strangled voice. Cristina, being Cristina smiled at the tortured tone. She kept her slow movements up until the bud was between her teeth and then bit down. "Oh Shit!"

Even with the attendings painful cry, she didn't stop her exploration, her tongue went lower to the opening, swirling her tongue around the entrance a couple of times as Callie moaned. She dipped her tongue inside, earning a whimper. She couldn't decide to keep her tongue inside or to use her fingers, and soon enough Callie's made the decision for her.

"Fingers, please." She thought about teasing, but then really, this wasn't about getting Callie off this was about finding out what this felt like. She pushed her fingers deeper, this time her angle allowing a better look, a better position, it was just... better. She could feel Callie tightening around her, as her lips began to massage the clit, she sucked it a little and both the tightening of muscles and the groan from the attendings mouth made Cristina almost wet herself with glee. Each movement seemed to bring the muscles tighter and make the moans and whimpers louder.

"Perfect – just don't stop."

It almost sounded like a dare to Cristina and then she almost did stop, but was reminded once again – this was Callie and it was an experiment. She kept her lips around the swollen clit and her fingers pushing and curling, pushing and curling.

She felt Callie's body shake and heard her cries. She sat there mesmerised with the body above her, moving and shaking and releasing.

"Holy Hell that was..." She stops herself before she says it, because 'amazing' is not meant to be in her vocabulary. Maybe it will be after her three weeks in PED's hell is over.

"You're pretty good at that, if you ever wanted to try it on someone else, you should be good to go." Callie stood up and took herself off to the bedroom and Cristina sat on the couch still amazed at the human body, remembering clearly each tremble and each moan.

"Fuck I'm good." She smiled to herself.

* * *

><p>The next day her, first day of her PED's rotation starts. She is disappointed to find up until now she had not been able to get out of it.<p>

"You have a hickey." She rolls her eyes and then smiles knowingly... yep, there was no way she was going to be stuck here for three weeks.

"Don't tell me there was some weird lesbo thing where you can tell this is a Callie's-mouth-shape hickey?" She sees Arizona's eyes go wide and then narrow when the information had sunk in.

"Uh no. I was going to say its unprofessional working with kids with a hickey the size of Texas, but now I'm going to say get the heck out of my PEDs ward before I find a brick, a really big freaking brick, now!" Cristina smiled to herself. 'I really am fucking good.' She thinks to herself before leaving the PED's ward.


End file.
